Snowflakes and Embers
by DigitalSaiyan
Summary: Set in Trials and Tribulations; Bridge to the Turnabout. What if it hadn't been Larry who had witnessed Phoenix's most shocking act? What if Edgeworth had been there instead? Slash
1. Love and Trust

Hi!

I've had this story in my head and then on my computer for a long time.

The setting for this is Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations: case 5 Bridge to the Turnabout. Mainly canon, but as the summary explains, with one major detail changed. :D

Inspired by the song: Love and Trust by Our Lady Peace (please listen to it to set the mood)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Ace Attorney series :sadface:

/end rant

* * *

** Case 1.1**

** Love and Trust**

White hot burning flame flickered around the poorly built remains of the wooden structure that was almost unrecognizable. The heat melted the snow, creating rivulets of water that trickled over the edge of the massive cliff and slowly collected into hundreds of small waterfalls that splashed into the frigid surging river below. The noise was even worse, like a hurricane ripping through a forest. The crackle was only getting louder as more of the old wood caught alit.

Around it all, soft white snow floated down from the pitch black sky. Like a barrier, the snow melted before it even hit the ground.

From his precipice it looked like the end of the world. His jaw clenched and locked as his steely gaze tried to cut through the steady rise of smoke to better see the situation on the other side. It was futile, the bridge was the only way across.

Wright had long fallen silent beside him, he made a quick glance to his left to ensure he was still there, and quickly took in his trembling form before his eyes trailed to his adversary's pale face awash with light.

Miles felt his gaze subconsciously soften when he caught the pained expression crossing his face. His cobalt blue eyes, even glazed over and half lidded, reflected the wild dance of the fire. His eyebrows drew together and lips parted slightly when a large chunk of flaming wood made a loud tearing sound and broke away from the bridge.

"There's no one." Phoenix whispered, his jaw clenching briefly and tongue coming out to flit across his lips.

Miles made a small sound in the back of his throat as a coax for the lawyer to elaborate, but thought it must have been drown out from the crackle of the fire, because Phoenix remained silent after that quiet reveal. Until,

"No one else can save her." Phoenix eyes hardened and his brows drew down as he took a tentative step forward.

Miles sighed and shifted his weight slightly. "Wright…" He started uncomfortably, a knot was forming in his stomach from out of nowhere when he saw the slight change in his friend's demeanour.

"She'll die." He stated eerily, in a matter of fact type way, with no emotion tracing his voice.

Miles softly bit his lip to prevent the lie, of her safety and strength, from escaping. Instead he looked away, lowered his lashes and followed the flow of melting snow by his feet.

And that was all it took, a brief moment of personal insecurity of raising false hopes, to the rash decision that he felt he should have predicted from his friend's first step.

Phoenix broke off into a sprint, before Miles was given any time to react, the Lawyer was nearing the bridge at a speed that made stopping impossible. Miles felt gut wrenching pain in his heart. His breathing froze and a hand that he didn't remember reaching out, was there in front of him ready to grasp nothing but air. Miles closed his hand into a fist as his best friend disappeared into the haze and flame of the bridge. His feet moving of their own accord, raced him the 20 feet to the edge of the cliff where he was just in time to witness a huge crucial beam split down the center with a loud bang and slowly tumble the huge drop.

The heat this close was unbearable, Miles quickly shed his long over coat and blazer, for the first time ever not paying attention to where they landed, as he tried to see through the rising smoke and into the flaming remains of the bridge. His heart was racing trip hammer and the feeling in the back of his throat and stomach where getting worse by the second. Breathing, already difficult from the pain in his chest, was increased by the rolling waves of smoke attempting to suffocate him.

He quickly dropped to the ground on his knees, warm water instantly soaking into his pant legs, he closed his eyes against the loud crack as another large piece of the bridge broke off and hurtled below. Squinting against the smoke, his eyes opened just in time to catch Phoenix's frightened expression as his last foothold collapsed from underneath him.

In slow motion Miles could only watch, his gloved fingers digging into the jagged rocks of the cliff, as his best friend, hand out stretched as if toward heaven and face set in a defeated expression, fell slowly to the consuming waters.

Shaking, Miles tried to swallow a lump in his throat and blink past the stinging in his eyes, as he moved himself to face the narrow path along the side of the cliff, that from investigation, led to the bottom of the cliff and a small shack.

His lungs fighting violently for air, Miles pulled himself up and climbed down the couple feet to the narrow footing that hadn't seemed so dangerous during the day. Moving his hand against the wall he pulled himself along at the fastest speed he could manage.

A sudden atmosphere drop happened suddenly when he escaped the bubble of heat the fire had created. The air suddenly turned back to the icy chill it was before, and his supporting hand was suddenly sliding against ice more than rock. He was momentarily relieved he hadn't taken his gloves off. His thin cotton shirt was turning stiff with the cold and his breath came out as icy fog.

It was such a long fall. He estimated about 50 feet. Even hitting water at that height could easily be fatal in itself. He swallowed. No. No way, this wasn't happening. But it felt like there was so much farther to go, he was going as fast as he could without breaking out into a full out sprint. The knot in chest and pain in his heart increased as neared the bottom.

How long had it taken him to get down here? And even worse, how easy it looked to avoid the water at all and hit the long expanses of rock. He tried to force it all from his mind and set his eyes on the dark water, the only thing lighting his way was the flicker of flames above.

In the flickering light he saw the outline of something on the shoreline. His heart in his throat, he raced towards the dark outline, the Blue and the Black and the White and the Red. Miles knelt before the body of his friend and adversary. Took in everything at once, from the calm expression on his pale face, blazer open to reveal his white dress shirt to the water lapping at the lower half of his body most of it still in the water. Dark liquid was slowly spreading across his shirt creating a shocking clash against the stark white material.

Miles quickly knelt down and carefully pulled Phoenix fully out of the water and onto the bank. Even through his gloves Miles could feel the icy coldness of the blue suit. He took it off Phoenix's body reducing the weight and resistance against the snow of the bank. The move caused crimson water to flow. As it ran from his body to the snow covered ground beneath him, his blood melted the snow.

He couldn't tell how serious the injury was, but that meant his heart was still beating, didn't it? He wasn't too convinced, the jacket was just acting as an insulator, what he had already lost had to go somewhere.

Miles gently laid a hand against the other man's cheek and trailed it to his neck. His breath hitched at the loud crash as more of the bridge behind him fell into the water. It wasn't safe here, but _oh god he wasn't breathing_, was Miles' only thought when he lowered his head to listen.

The hand that was searching for a pulse found nothing, whether that was because there wasn't one, he wasn't sure. His hands were cold to the point of numb and Wright wasn't moving. Even though his emergency training had been a big part of his career, he felt like he lost it all as he stared down in shock at his friends limp body. God he wasn't even supposed to check for a pulse! He had six minutes from when blood flow stopped. 6 minutes.

The order… it had changed from ABC. Was it BAC or CAB? No. It didn't matter, there were exceptions; Respiratory Arrest, he was sure that was one of them.

Still instead of wasting more time he forgot the acronyms and started compressions. Trailing his hands down his chest and placing them over his heart he lay one palm on the other hand and started a steady rhythm. Soon he stopped and didn't hesitate to press his lips against the icy blue ones and exhale warm air into the other's body. Phoenix's chest jumped with the breath but it just as quickly went out into the cold air and left him still again.

Miles swallowed and bit his lip, his heart racing so fast he thought he was going to pass out, as he continued compressions on the man he couldn't possibly bear to lose. His mind went blank when the severity of the situation started to sink in. His brows drew together letting another breath fill into the lifeless body. Letting his best friends face fall from his palm, he shifted and took off his leather gloves and began chest compressions again.

He didn't know how long he was at it for. The only indication of time being the fading flame as the fire was gently quelled by the heavily falling snow. Miles swallowed again and brought his lips to his friend's, the feel of them so stiff and so cold. Something that could only truly be experienced in death.

The blinding accusations of his past were filling his mind. He destroyed everything he came in contact with, ruined countless lives, and at one time held the vague satisfaction that came from false victories. He was a present day totalitarian, all he longed for was the suffocating thrill of power and control. Whether it was because his Defence Attorney dreams had became twisted and distorted after his father's death, or if Von Karma's abusive hand was the cause of his hatred for humanity, he didn't know.

But regardless of all that, this man had shown him that living didn't have to be one long painful act. He taught him compassion for others, love and trust. How couldn't he have seen this coming? Of course the most selfless man he had ever known would risk his life running across a burning bridge to save someone he loved. Why didn't he say something when he had the chance? Watch him closer? If he had just comforted him and said the lies he knew he needed to hear, maybe… maybe he wouldn't have acted so rash. He was right there! He ignored him! Put up a steely façade and ignored him. Wright wouldn't have done that, if it was someone Miles cared about trapped in a shed in the middle of a terrible winter out in the middle of nowhere. But that would never happen would it? Miles had to have someone he cared about for that to be…

A small noise like a half gasp half cry came from the body below him. Miles stopped the repetitive compressions and felt his heart catch in this throat and cut off his breathing as the man below him took another shaky breath. Then another.

The painful squeeze in his chest let up and stirred a warm contentment he had never felt before. He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and pulled the cold shaking body of his friend against him.

"You idiot" he murmured against his cold skin, a small smile tracing his features.

* * *

Its up to you to decide when the next chapter will be up :D


	2. All You Did Was Save My Life

Hi :D Thanks for the reviews/faves and alerts, every single one made me really happy. Now on with the story!

* * *

**Case 1.2**

**All You Did Was Save My Life**

The small shack turned out to be incredibly convenient. It was tucked just out of the way of the bridge, where burning embers still lit their way like fireflies on their lazy decent into the water.

Phoenix was unconscious, but he was alive, the source of the bleeding worried Miles terribly but he had to get them out of the cold first. He fumbled around for a flashlight and let the light fill the small building. Upon noticing the layout, Miles realized it was less of a shack and more of a small cabin, as a Japanese tatami bed filled most of the room and the place was devoid of typical shed material. It kind of seemed like someone had been here recently, by the look of the small pile of freshly cut firewood by the fireplace. As well as a couple of dust free paint splattered canvases, that Miles could tell someone deemed as "art", as they were hanging on the wall.

He set Phoenix down on the cot, and quickly prepared a fire to warm the place up. With the light from the fire he discarded the flashlight and moved Wright so he was closer to it. Miles dug through cupboards to find a few towels, and more blankets. He came across a first aid kit that didn't look like it had been used in years from the permanent dust build up on it.

Taking off Phoenix's shoes he gently began to undo the man's wet dress pants. He swallowed an unknown feeling after he set the pants by the fire to dry and turned back to the trembling body of his rival. Shifting his weight slightly, Miles took off his own shoes and dress pants, before addressing the white clinging cotton of the other man's dress shirt. Checking around for the source of the blood that spread erratically from a place on his side, Miles noted it to be the only area and took more care when he was near it.

Hooking his fingers into the cold silk material he carefully undid the knot of his tie. Slipping it off, he turned his attention to the dress shirt which he unbuttoned all the way down before sliding it off as well, revealing a pale expanse of torso. The fire sharply outlined the muscle tone that Miles didn't know he had. Warmth spread across Miles' face he was hoping was just from the heat of the fire.

Miles turned his attention to the blood that was much more coagulated than he had anticipated. Relieved he pressed a white cotton towel against it, and cleaned the wound as best as he could. The fire was melting the frozen water of Phoenix's shirt and causing rivulets of dark red to trickle down his side. After gently soaking it all up Miles lifted the towel to find a few long semi deep gashes. His breath hitched at the unexpected severity, but noted that the cold water must have acted as a cauterizer to the wounds, the cuts were deep enough that he should have lost much more blood.

Pouring the contents of the outdated first aid kit out on the mattress he sifted though anything he could still use. Antiseptics were out, but the large bandages were in their original packaging. Tossing aside the sewing needle and thread as he couldn't bring himself to close the wounds in the instance there was still debris caught in them. They were split open only a couple centimeters, and the bleeding had all but stopped that Miles was able to make use of the butterfly strips to keep them closed. He wrapped the bandages around Phoenix's torso, taking extra caution when he had to lift his body slightly off the mattress.

Safety pinning it closed, and having fully removed his dress shirt, he sat back on his haunches as he dried the rest of Phoenix body. Miles felt his face flush again when he realized what he had to do next. He wrapped another towel around the man's waist before reaching under and gently pulling off his boxers.

What he was feeling now was probably just embarrassment, but then why couldn't he look away? His eyes trailed down the defence attorneys nicely toned body. He convinced himself he was checking for more injuries, but caught himself staring at his collarbone and the steady pulse that moved below his skin instead. While watching his chest rise and fall with breathes, Miles took off the rest of his own wet clothing, then draped a towel around his own waist. His breath caught in his throat again at the thought of Phoenix waking up as he was undressing himself. Strangely the feeling was quite different from disgust.

The heat was chasing away the bitter cold by the time Miles had all their clothes hanging by the fire. He turned his attention back to Phoenix. Touching his skin, he could feel the coldness clinging to him like hoarfrost. He feared hypothermia by the way his body was shivering. Frowning slightly, he layered Phoenix with blankets, put more wood on the fire, and then climbed into bed beside him.

Miles was just starting to get the feeling back in his fingers, a very painful prickling sensation. Tired, but too shaken and cold to sleep, he turned on his side to face Phoenix, moved a hand under their shared blankets to lay a hand on his chest to let the rise and fall of it reassure him that he was still breathing. His skin was so cold, and it worried Miles that he was still unconscious, he wanted so desperately for him to wake up and give him that happy-go-lucky smile of his and tell him that everything was ok.

Even though everything wasn't.

Miles was beginning to understand the comfort of a lie.

The feeling was pain. His first sign of awareness. A constant throbbing that caused his face to tighten into a grimace and teeth to clench. It was like being on fire. His eyes opened and he took in a wall of wood, patterned and worn, flashing with bright intangible light like from a flame. _Was_ he on fire?

A sound from somewhere in his peripherals drew his attention away from the wood, which by the way gravity was holding him, seemed to be above him. He was becoming more aware of his body, painfully aware. Something warm and heavy was moving against him. On him? he couldn't be sure. He tried to shift away from it, but it was so warm and so very heavy.

"Wright?"

So familiar, he moved his head to pinpoint the sound, and was caught looking into fierce grey eyes. They reminded him of a wolf. He blinked and looked away from the unwavering gaze to, the cause of the light flickering on wood, a fireplace.

Something about the fire and the wood almost sparked a memory in him, but he had to turn back to that gaze. Was that concern lining his face or just more light tricks with the fire?

He squinted against the light and a thunderbolt like memory of the countless times he had stared into those steely grey eyes ran through him. "Miles?" His voice sounded foreign and weak, and his lips felt so numb.

A smile. "Thank God," the prosecutor whispered, and shifted his weight enough for Phoenix to realize it was his hand resting against his chest. "I can't believe you did that." he muttered.

Phoenix gave him a worried look and made a small attempt to sit up, but was instantly stopped with a disapproving look and more pressure on his chest. He conceded and stopped trying to move, but his face must have taken on a questioning quality because Edgeworth's mouth tightened into a thin line before he spoke again, "We're at Kurain village, in the cabin at the bottom of the cliffs." His demeanour shifted again to concern, "Are you alright?"

At first it took Phoenix a moment to process what he meant, but the pain that was residing in his body was taking up most of his mind. Which he supposed, if he couldn't decide if he was or wasn't alright he probably wasn't.

"I-I don't know…" He was trembling as he frowned trying to sum up the feeling, "It feels li-like… I feel… it hurts." He finally said upon realizing what his discomfort was, it was like he took a bath in ice cold water … Another flashback, Edgeworth's grey eyes, that same concerned expression, and something else… Above him, was that a ball of flame? No, a bridge, a bridge… a bridge on fire the bridge that…

He gasped.

"Maya!" He managed to make out in a sharp whisper.

Edgeworth shook his head, a pained expression took over his features. "I'm sure she's fine, Wright," He responded coolly, "But after a stunt like that, you should be thankful you are." Edgeworth's expression loosened and his eyes were showing a different emotion Phoenix had never seen before on him.

"The bridge collapsed…" Phoenix murmured, subconsciously bringing his right hand and setting it on top of the one Edgeworth had on his chest. Edgeworth gave a little jump, "Ah, sorry," He muttered, "my hand is cold…"

Edgeworth slightly shook his head, "I just forgot that I…" He trailed off, his face flushing, Edgeworth's hand slipped off him, leaving a faint trail of warmth. The sudden loss of contact created a strange ache in Phoenix's stomach, that he didn't have time to dwell on for long. As the Prosecutor immediately masked his embarrassment with anger, an expression Phoenix was used to seeing; eyes narrowed, eyebrows drawn, mouth in a tight line, and head tilted slightly forward, "What were you thinking!" He demanded in a quiet, harsh voice.

What wasn't he thinking? Maya was _is _in danger, she's so young. How could he have let this happen? Wasn't he supposed to protect her? His fists tightened slightly under the blankets as he lowered his lashes and looked down before conceding, "I just… had to save her… …crossing the… bridge…" He took a slow breath, "…was the only way… to do that." It hurt to talk and breathe, like an ice clamp was squeezing his lungs and freezing his vocal cords.

Edgeworth's voice rose slightly, "Wright, the bridge was already unstable! _before _it was set on fire! You knew that! and you refused to cross it then." His voice lowered again to the shockingly harsh whisper, "Why! Why couldn't you wait! Do you wish to die?"

Phoenix met Edgeworth's glare, "It's my fault… she's involved… at all!" He took a shaky breath. He felt an odd adrenaline rush give him the strength to sit up, "If it… saved her life… I would… die willingly." He managed to deliver in something just above a whisper.

Startling pain flit across the prosecutor's face, and a tense silence filled the room.

"Wright," Edgeworth hesitated, his voice pained, "you think her life is worth more than yours?"

Worth? the word circled through Phoenix's head a few times. It was an unfathomable concept to him, how could another human life be worth more than any other? He suddenly felt drained, his skin was prickling like he was coming back to life, but the blood holding him up suddenly decided to desert him and he felt himself falling backward.

"Whoa." Edgeworth muttered, catching his shoulders and gently leading him back down to the mattress.

Phoenix felt his vision swimming as he turned his head slightly in Edgeworth's direction. The fact that Phoenix was alive and in this cabin negated Edgeworth's case. But still he couldn't help noticing that the prosecutor's hair was tousled out of its usual perfect array. And that his face had blotches of soot and dirt that wouldn't have come from remaining as far from the bridge as they had originally been. Also his neck was strangely exposed, and upon trailing his eyes down as much as he could he realized that Edgeworth was definitely not wearing a shirt.

But the narrow path down to the cabin below the bridge was so dangerous at night. Mystic Iris had warned them about how icy it gets. And the fall was so high, unlike the bridge, the only option for landing in case of a fall was hard rock covered with just as hard ice.

Finding his voice he responded in the only logical way, "Haven't you always... believed your life… worth… more than… mine?"

* * *

please review?


	3. Will the Future Blame Us?

I really really apologize for the wait! Took me awhile to figure out how I wanted to end the story.

Warnings: to be safe, the rating is now M.

I'm keeping the title with the current OLP theme _however _this chapter is inspired by "Ghost Story" by Sting. I recommend you listen to it. Seriously, put that shit on repeat. XD

* * *

**Case 1.3**

**Will the Future Blame Us?**

_Finding his voice he responded in the only logical way, "Haven't you always... believed your life… worth… more than… mine?"_

The question warranted silence and a slight parting of lips on Edgeworth's side. He maintained eye contact with Phoenix but his only reply was a concerned depression of his eyebrows.

_I watch the Western sky__  
__The sun is sinking__  
__The geese are flying South__  
__It sets me thinking_

Phoenix however couldn't hold his gaze. His expression was too intense, it made Phoenix feel naked and on display. Wait… The hand he held against his chest was touching skin, and a slight shift of his body confirmed that his clothes had definitely been removed. Biting his lip he felt his face warm when he caught sight of his black silk boxers hanging by the fire.

_I did not miss you much_  
_I did not suffer_  
_What did not kill me_  
_Just made me tougher_

Edgeworth, the quilts pooling around his waist, supported by his elbow made an unexpected movement with his free arm. He closed the distance and gently grasped the hand by Phoenix's side. "Damn," He muttered, "You're still so cold." Phoenix didn't realize until that comment, and the solid warmth on his hand, that he was still trembling. A knot was forming in his stomach, and with every breathe he found it harder to breathe. Speechless the knot rose up into his throat when Edgeworth closed the small distance between them and guided his freezing hand to a rest on his chest. A slight hitch of breathe at the contact created a small chuckle from the prosecutor. Phoenix was suddenly very attuned to the slight vibrations it caused in Edgeworth's body.

"It's alright," He chided, "I'm not the demon you make me out to be."

Phoenix frowned at that, and slightly shook his head. "I know ...you've changed." he replied quietly.

_I feel the winter come__  
__His icy sinews__  
__Now in the fire light__  
__The case continues_

Still turned on his side, Phoenix was able to get a good view of the change in his expression at the comment. He shifted awkwardly, but couldn't look away from the prosecutors intense grey eyes. Something about the way Edgeworth was looking at him was making his heart beat faster.

_Another night in court__  
__The same old trial__  
__The same old questions asked__  
__The same denial_

"Does your side hurt?" His expression unchanging and focused on him, Phoenix found it hard to concentrate on what he was talking about.

"uh…"

"Is it ok if I check?" Edgeworth raised himself slightly.

Phoenix nodded his consent still not sure what he was agreeing to, and Edgeworth wasted no time in pulling the quilts down to his waist. Phoenix caught sight of the bandage wrapped around his abdomen and took in a slight breath of air when he saw dark red staining a good portion of the area. He heard Miles curse under his breath and mutter something about there not being enough pressure on it.

_The shadows closely run__  
__Like jury members__  
__I look for answers in__  
__The fire's embers_

It was surreal, but not entirely uncomfortable, to have the man so close to him. Their distances of typical interaction were quite far, while engaging in the court room at least. But now they were so close they were touching, and the aromatic scent of Edgeworth's cologne, was making him feel kind of light headed. Or maybe it was just the blood loss.

Edgeworth glanced back to Phoenix, "You might not want to watch this." He muttered as he began undoing the bandages. Phoenix listened to his advice, and focused on Edgeworth's face instead. His expression was displaying so much and nothing at all, but the defence attorney wasn't able to look away. His jaw set and eyes locked on the task at hand the prosecutor let his own blankets fall away and Phoenix noticed he was only wearing a towel.

_Why was I missing then__  
__That whole December__  
__I give my usual line:__  
__I don't remember_

Miles gave him a nod, "I'll be right back." Grabbing something he disappeared out the door into the cold. However he was gone for only seconds as he came in holding a small bowl filled with snow.

Setting it by the fire, it quickly melted into water. Edgeworth dampened a cloth and pressed it against his side. Phoenix hissed when the pain hit him. He clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ah, sorry." Edgeworth mumbled, then cleaned it more gently, wringing the cloth out every few seconds into the bowl the water quickly became a bright red. Retrieving a clean cloth Miles pressed it against the wound inciting another sharp gasp from Phoenix, he winched at his pain before wrapping a new bandage around his abdomen again.

Phoenix felt more pressure applied after the bandages were tightened and pinned together. The pressure helped turn it into a dull ache, he opened his eyes, and caught Edgeworth's gaze again. "I'll have to keep pressure on it." He answered, when questioning eyes took in another cloth held tightly against his bandages by Mile's left hand.

Phoenix nodded, suddenly feeling a shift in sound; Edgeworth's voice seemed to warp into a hollow drone like it was coming through a tunnel far away. Or was he in the tunnel? He closed his eyes against sudden vertigo and heard his name called in a way he never thought he'd hear out of the prosecution's lips.

"Phoenix."

He couldn't manage a response, the pain was making him feel like he was being sucked into a white hot void. And he was so cold.

Worry creasing his brows, Edgeworth eased himself in beside Phoenix making sure his hand was still pressed firmly against his side. He pulled the defence's body against his chest in a way that would elevate his injured side, and allow as much surface area of skin on skin contact.

_Another winter comes__  
__His icy fingers creep__  
__Into these bones of mine__  
__These memories never sleep_

Of course it was the most logical thing to do, but even so, this feeling like he _belonged there _was stirring up confusing questions in his mind. Miles briefly closed his eyes, his brows creasing with worry. He was so unfamiliar being in such close proximity to another human being. Was it suppose to be this painful?

He sucked in a breath, and felt Wright's body move slightly against his. He glanced down and swallowed when he heard a breathy moan come out of the man lips. "Ah, I must have..." the defence muttered, stopping mid sentence. A slight hitch of breath happened as Phoenix realized the position he was in. He froze and Miles shook his head slightly, even though he knew Phoenix wouldn't see it, "It's ok. Just don't think about it." He voiced quietly. Even though, he was hardly following his own advice.

_And all these differences__  
__A cloak I borrow__  
__We kept our distances__  
__Why should it follow; I must have loved you? _

They lay like that for as long as it took for Phoenix's body to feel human again. Eventually his skin lost its icy chill and felt almost warm. And by then the temperature in the small room had heated to a comfortable level. Miles was unable to even guess at a time as his watch was with his phone in his coat pocket. Neither of which would have done him any good anyway, as there wasn't any reception up here and both went solely by satellite.

Mile's gaze wandered down to the body against his, and the feel of their warm skin pressed together like this. And how nice it would be in a different situation. Miles suppressed a blush at such a random thought and instead let his awareness drift to the hand holding the towel. "Is the pressure ok?" he murmured in an attempt to refocus his mind on other thoughts.

Phoenix let out a breathy sigh "Mmm," he agreed.

The attempt failed.

Miles swallowed and shifted slightly, his heart rate had jumped at the sound of Phoenix's voice. Why was he feeling this now? Probably because he had never been this close to the man, his mind of course immediately supplied for him. But this feeling, he should have known, he should have... He bit his lip and his brows drew together. There was only one way to test it.

_What is the force that binds the stars__  
__I wore this mask to hide my scars__  
__What is the power that pulls the tide__  
__I never could find a place to hide_

Phoenix pulled away at that moment, as if he could hear his thoughts. When their faces were level a worried look took over Phoenix's features. "Are you ok?"

Miles frowned in question.

Phoenix was staring directly into his eyes, his gaze unfaltering. His lips moved and more words poured out, but Miles wasn't really listening. His gaze slowly shifted to his mouth, he watched in mute fascination as his lips formed the words. His voice was different than Miles remembered from their bouts in court. Which was usually filled with panic and aggressively loud, caused by distance. Or like before broken, by breaths and bitter cold. So Miles never noticed until now how calm and appealing his natural baritone was. Steady, and soothing like...

"Miles."

His eyes widened slightly and moved from Phoenix's lips back to his blue eyes.

"Did you hear me?"

Miles embarrassingly adverted his gaze and slightly shook his head, acknowledging that no he had definitely not.

"I said, 'your heart's beating really fast.'"

Miles moved his gaze back and locked eyes again with Phoenix. But something must have changed in his face, because Phoenix inhaled a sharp breath and pulled back further. Miles followed him, loving how Phoenix's hair, still slightly damp, was in wild disarray from its usual gelled prison. Some strands had fallen to neatly frame his porcelain face. It made him look softer, like he wasn't preparing for battle. It brought out how symmetrical and perfect his features were. Miles wished he could have seen this side of him sooner.

_What moves the Earth around the sun__  
__What could I do but run and run and run__  
__Afraid to love, afraid to fail__  
__A mast without a sail_

Miles still hadn't replied yet, had only followed him to a sitting position. His face was expressing such a confusing emotion and the air in the room seemed so hot all of a sudden. Phoenix's lips parted and his breathing seemed like more of a struggle. While the prosecutor had certainly elicited such responses in Phoenix often, this time it seemed very different.

However Phoenix didn't have much time to dwell on the issue, as the prosecutor slowly closed the distance between them till they were only inches apart. Phoenix couldn't move, like a rabbit caught in a trap, he froze in anticipation. "I have to try something," Miles whispered against his skin, and before Phoenix could even think of a question to show his confusion, Miles had brought a hand to rest against the side of Phoenix's face and closed the small distance, firmly pressing their lips together.

_The moon's a fingernail and slowly sinking__  
__Another day begins and now I'm thinking__  
__That this indifference was my invention__  
__When everything I did sought your attention_

It lasted only a couple frantic heartbeats before Miles pulled away with a slight, "huh" like he had just discovered something interesting. It had been quick, chaste, and unexpected. It left a strange lingering feeling, a sort of heightened sensation. Miles' lips had been warm and unyielding. Not cold and harsh like his personality.

Even when Miles pulled away, Phoenix couldn't move, his eyes wide and unfocused. There was no way he could describe what he was feeling, a strange twisting feeling had overtaken his insides, and his heart was beating so fast he thought he might pass out... again.

He had never thought about this before, mainly because the situations they found themselves in usually didn't lay way to pleasant thoughts about each other. So it was rather surprising that it didn't _feel _weird, like it should have. It was... different, but somehow, all he could think about now was... how much he wanted to feel that again.

He brought his eyes into focus again, and saw the prosecutor watching him intently, his face almost unreadable except for the slight dip in his eyebrows, and worry lines across his forehead. And that was it, that look was all it took for Phoenix to reach out his hands, burry them into his slightly tousled silver hair, and guide the prosecutors face back towards his own.

_You were my compass star__  
__You were my measure__  
__You were a pirate's map__  
__A buried treasure_

From all the things Miles might have been expecting, after such a risky move, this was not one of them. What he had done had confirmed the feeling. While Miles felt foolish for giving in to such an impulse, he was satisfied, although a little unsettled, that he had discovered another truth. And that was supposed to be it; rather, he hadn't given much thought to what would happen past that. When he had pulled away the look on the other man's face was a likely response, however, what that man did next after he had recovered was definitely a shock.

Phoenix's hands sunk into his hair and Miles felt himself being led back to his lips again. When their lips touched again, Miles moved a hand to the nape of Phoenix's neck. Then their kiss deepened, their lips moving together fluidly, until Miles pleaded entrance with his tongue. Phoenix acquiescent, his lips parted and Miles wasted no time in delving further into his mouth. A pulse of heat raced to his groin when their tongues touched. Phoenix moaned against his mouth at the contact, his grip tightening on Miles' hair, and Miles pushed lightly with his other hand against Phoenix's shoulder to guide the man back to the bed.

Phoenix willingly went, falling back, his hands slipping from Miles' hair to his bare shoulders. Miles followed on his knees, supporting his weight with a hand, and they continued the sensual movements of their mouths against each others.

They broke off after a long while, breathing heavily. Miles moved away to better gauge Phoenix's expression. Phoenix, a blush staining his face, and lips parted slightly, stared back at him with a look of disbelief. Miles felt himself chuckle softly and couldn't help but lean back down to continue the kiss.

_If this was all correct__  
__The last thing I'd expect  
The prosecution rests  
It's time that I confess: I must have loved you _

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
